Arrepentimiento
by Mr.Torres
Summary: La oscuridad y el miedo la invadían, se suponía que esto no tendría que pasar, enfrente de ella una niña de suerte azul con rallas moradas estaba parada delante suya haciendo algo que ningún mortal hubiese hecho en su sano juicio, la estaba abrazando incluso cuando ella le estaba clavando a ella su cuchillo en su estómago seguía sin romper el abrazo. One-Shot


La oscuridad y el miedo la invadían, se suponía que esto no tendría que pasar, enfrente de ella una niña de suerte azul con rallas moradas estaba parada delante suya haciendo algo que ningún mortal hubiese hecho en su sano juicio, la estaba abrazando incluso cuando ella le estaba clavando a ella su cuchillo en su estómago seguía sin romper el abrazo, el demonio estaba sintiendo remordimiento, detestaba sentirlo…debía ser fuerte NO débil, sentirse mal era para los débiles… ¿O NO?

Todo comenzó como una partida genocida más, la cuarta para ser exactos, ella aria lo mismo, tomaría control sobre Frisk y sus acciones, los mataría a todos, era tan divertido ver a los mejores amigos de Frisk morir a manos de él, eso le gustaba, no importaba quien fuese a ella le valía lo mismo, todo fue marchando normalmente hasta que llego a la sala del juicio final… ahí todo se fue al caño.

No estaba Sans, pensó que de seguro el esqueleto se rindió y no decidió presentarse, eso la asía sonreír de una manera tan malévola que hasta el mismo diablo se hubiese asustado, cuando estaba dispuesta a seguir…algo la detuvo…ese algo tenia forma de hueso el cual…atravesaba su pecho.

Estaba muerta literalmente…intento resetear pero en eso algo, que sería la tapa de su ataúd apareció, una lanza destruyo el botón de RESET, cuando volteo a ver vio a Asgore y a Sans, ambos con lágrimas en sus ojos

-Esto es por tu bien-dijo Asgore llorando a mares

-Ya sabes que hacer niño-dijo Sans llorando mientras forzaba una sonrisa-Suerte-

Al decir eso todo se volvió oscuro, Chara solo podía ver oscuridad…su oscuridad, sus pecados, todo estaba ahí incluso lo que había hecho en otras líneas temporales, se quedó petrificada viendo el paisaje cuando algo llamo su atención alguien estaba parado detrás suya, al voltear a ver quién era vio a Frisk con una cara llena de DETERMINACION, Chara bufo de lo más alto, Frisk no era nada en comparación de ella, ni la determinación del mundo entero podría…pero aun admiraba cuan estúpido podía ser Frisk.

-Eres un tonto sabias…Por ti ya no tenemos forma de regresar-dijo mientras sus ojos y boca despidan aquel liquido negro de odio

-"No tu eres la tonta"-dijo Frisk con lenguaje de señas, chara sabía leer ese tipo de lenguaje y al ver eso se quedó petrificada-"Tu solo me poseías cuando peleábamos…pero cuando no estaba peleando yo tenía el control…así que cuando vi lo que había pasado en la primera ruta genocida que hicimos… planee un plan…un plan que llevo mucho tiempo y ver como asesinabas a mis amigos"-

Esas palabras estaban provocando dentro de la genocida un sentimiento de incredulidad, de verdad Frisk planeo esto todo este tiempo, la pregunta era ¿El cómo lo llevo al cabo?, nadie recuerda lo que ocurría en otras rutas que…

-Sans…maldito esqueleto…debí de haberte matado primero-dijo con furia la genocida mientras observaba a Frisk con odio-Ya es tarde…ambos estamos muertes-

-"No aun no es tarde"-dijo Frisk en señas asiendo que Chara se quedara confusa-"La razón por la que ice esto Chara…era para salvarte"

Chara se quedó petrificada, Salvarla a ella, era para morirse de risa, ella era el odio y la maldad reencarnados, no había nada para salvar, pero eso no impido que Frisk hiciera algo realmente estúpido, Chara vio con sus ojos como Frisk se hacer y sin previo aviso la abrazo, ella sentía ese abrazo como algo único que hacía que latiese algo que se suponía que no debía latir, ella odia eso, soltaba gritos diciendo que la soltara pero Frisk no lo hacía, entonces ella empuñando su cuchillo se lo enterró en el estómago.

Al ver después de un rato como Frisk no rompía el Abrazo y como seguía latiendo esa parte, se desesperó y saco su cuchillo del estómago y con desesperación y furia se lo clavo repetidas veces en el pecho, ella no entendía cómo era posible que ella no la soltara o que su alma no se hubiese roto, siguió haciendo hasta que sin ninguna razón aparente dejo de clavarle el cuchillo a Frisk, sentía remordimiento, quería continuar pero algo dentro de ella se lo impidió, intento volver a hacerlo pero no lo hizo, sin darse cuenta varias emociones que no había sentido en mucho tiempo empezaron a floreces dentro de ella, ella sintió miedo, horror y remordimiento por todo lo que había hecho, sin saberlo ella había dejado de empuñar el cuchillo, simplemente estaba asustada por ver en que monstruo se había convertido, su odio la había convertido en algo peor que los humanos, se había vuelto un demonio y ahora… el demonio estaba arrepentido y más por lo que le había hecho a Frisk, el cual ignorando sus heridas seguía abrasando a Chara mientras miraba fijamente un Botón de RESET

-Tú también mereces un final feliz chara-al oír hablar a Frisk chara se sobresalto

Frisk presiono el botón provocando que todo el lugar pasara de estar totalmente oscuro a estar envuelto por una luz que los segó a ambos, Chara vio todo y sintió miedo mientras miraba como él y Frisk se iban desapareciendo, ella solo abrazo más fuerte a Frisk asustada mientras cerraba los ojos esperando lo peor.

Cuando volvió a abrirlos vio que una luz se colaba atrás ves de un agujero en el techo, abrió más los ojos y vio que esta acostada sobre unas flores, cuando miro más detenida mente reconoció donde estaba, aquí caían los humanos que venían al Monte Ebott, miro a ambos lados y estaba sola, no había nadie, eso la asustaba...

-Mi niño que me quieres mostr…-Chara miro Asia la voz para ver a Toriel-Chara-

Chara al ver a Toriel tubo el impulso de ir corriendo asía ella y abrazarla, Toriel le correspondió el abrazo de inmediato, ambas con lágrimas se saludaron, Toriel estaba Feliz de que su niña estuviese de vuelta y Chara estaba inexplicablemente feliz de volverla a ver, Frisk al ver esa escena no pudo evitar llorar también pero…aun había trabajo, mientras ellas seguían abrazándose, Frisk se dirigió asía donde se encontraban las flores y busco entre ellas un objeto, cuando su mano palpo el objeto lo saco, era un cuchillo con su hoja totalmente negra, en esa hoja color negra solo se podía ver odio y desesperación, sin que se dieran cuenta guardo el cuchillo mientras iba asía donde se encontraba Toriel y Chara.

Frisk no era un experto en esto pero…podía decir ahora que transformo un demonio en un ángel.

* * *

 **Mr,Torres:** Antes una aclaración, el final de la historia pasa de una partida Genocida a una Partida Pacifista, el como fue posible pues...are otro one-shot explicando el como... y como siempre tus historias son muy Dark Strattus

 **Dr,Strattus:** Como quieras hoy me tengo que ir temprano asi que chao y gracias por leer


End file.
